Wiltshire Parliament
The Parliament of the Third Wiltshire Republic, commonly known internationally as the Wiltshire Parliament '''or '''Wiltshirian Parliament, and domestically simply as Parliament, is the supreme legislative body of Wiltshire and her corresponding cities and territories (Washington E.R., Minevgrad and Walkerton). The Wiltshire Parliament replaces the Wiltshire Assembly, which acted as the unicameral legislative for Wiltshire between 3009 and 3019 - before being replaced by the Parliament Act of 3019. It is comprised of three parts; the Governor-General, the Senate and the House of Commons (the primary chamber). The two chambers meet in Wiltshire Central, Juneville. The First Parliament of Wiltshire was convened on 28 November, 3019 following the state opening by Governor-General, Ludwig Kohl. Parliament Act, 3019 Following the September Mutiny of 3019, Jim Balfour's government had affectively lost all power to the Office of Disaster Relief (ODR). This drastic shift in power (as a result of the Emergency Relief and Disaster Act of 3012) caused a chasm in Wiltshirian politics and Wiltshire declaring independence from the Novanite Federation. The ODR was ousted from power and democracy was returned to Wiltshire, under the leadership of Ludwig Kohl's Caretaker Government. However, many were worried that the rise of ODR (thanks to the simple passing of the ERDA) was due, in part, to the electoral and political system of Wiltshire. There was only one house in the Assembly and little way of controlling the will of that house. There were no checks and no balances. A government with a majority government could, in theory, do anything. There was no powerful judicial balance on power either. This caused many within Kohl's government to consider reform with the Parliament Act. On November 9, 3019, it was passed and agreed into law - forming the Wiltshire Parliament. The law is written as follows; # This act, from ratification, shall serve as the basis for a Parliament of the Third Wiltshire Republic, to act as the supreme legislative body of the country for which it is named. # Parliament shall consist of two chambers; the Senate and the House of Commons. # The House of Commons shall be consistent of elected representatives. # The Senate shall be consistent of elected Senators from the geographical regions of the country, each representing similar populations. # The House of Commons has the authority to; Introduce, debate, consider and approve legislation; Introduce, debate, consider and approve the national budget; hold the Government to account; Nominate the Prime Minister. # The Senate has the authority to; Make final approval of legislation approved already by the House of Commons; Make recommendations for consideration to the House of Commons; Approve Government appointments to national courts; Hold the Government to account; Elect the Governor-General. # The Governor-General shall appoint the Prime Minister, on advice from and with the consent of the House of Commons. # The Governor-General shall serve a term of 1 year (from January 1 until December 31) and cannot hold Parliamentary office during this time, nor can they serve any body or organisation that is not directly endorsed by both houses of Parliament for the duration of their time as Governor-General or for a period of 1 year afterwards. # The Governor-General must converse with the Government and the Government must converse with the Governor-General regularly, though the Governor-General cannot be a member of, nor the leader of, the Government. # The Governor-General shall be the formal head of state and shall open Parliament, but cannot restrict the will of actions of the Government without the direct consent of the House of Commons. House of Commons The House of Commons is the primary house of Parliament and is responsible for passing legislation and the nomination of the Prime Minister, who in-turn forms the government. The House of Commons will be fully established following the election on November 29 and formal rules can be established and begin to be enforced. SECTION TO BE AMENDED AS HOUSE OF COMMONS IS FORMALLY ESTABLISHED. Senate As the upper house, the Senate doesn't have the authority of the House of Commons. However, it does have checking and scrutiny powers over the House of Commons and can elect the Governor-General. The Governor-General acts as the formal Head of State of Wiltshire. The Senate will be fully established following the election on November 29 and formal rules can be established and begin to be enforced. SECTION TO BE AMENDED AS HOUSE OF COMMONS IS FORMALLY ESTABLISHED. History The First Parliament The First Parliament was elected on November 26 at a General Election when the Campbell-Trenneman Government (Wiltshire) was formed. Category:Organisation Category:Politics